pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Cosmical Travels
Plants vs. Zombies: Cosmical Travels '''is a tower defense game, taking place in the galaxy. It has no relationship to any galaxy-related spin-off games in this wiki. Game icons PvZCT Icon.png Description Play the spin-off to the hit action-strategy. Meet, greet and defeat legions of zombies from other galaxies. Amass an army of powerful plants, supercharge them with Power Crystals and Ultra Crystals and power up your defenses with amazing ways to protect your brain. Game Features NEW PLANTS! NEW ZOMBIES! Meet Oxygen Daisy, Chomportal, and the Sandbur: Just a few of the powerful new plants that will defend your lawn through space. Go toe-to-missing-toe with dozens of new zombies including Astronaut Zombie, Mutant Zombie, and Steampowered-Jetpack Zombie, AMAZING WAYS TO PROTECT YOUR BRAIN Use Power Crystals or Ultra Crystals to supercharge your plants when you need it most. Use your fingers to freeze, flick, burn, and other ways to fight your way through hordes. GET CRACKING IN VASEBREAKER Vasebreaker, the #1 mini-game from Plants vs. Zombies, is here - and it's butter than ever. Defeat endless zombie waves with smashing new power-ups like Butterizer, X-Ray vase vision and more. GET NECROMANCING IN I, ZOMBIE I, Zombie, the #2 mini-game from Plants vs. Zombies, is here - and it's more hypnotizing than ever. Defeat endless plant waves with new power-ups like Uncropper, Multiply and more. UNLOCK YOUR ZEN GARDEN Battle zombies to win sprouts, then plant them in your very own Zen Garden. Tend to it carefully and be rewarded with extra BOOM in your blooms. BEWARE! ALIEN ZOMBIE! Beware of his out-of-this-world powers. NEW LEVELS OF EXCITEMENT BATTLE THE FUN-dead across space and unlock ultra-challenging endless levels - Fighting Fire, Meteor Madness, Cold and Dark and more. THE FUN NEVER DIES Collect coins to purchase powerful power-ups. Survive and be rewarded with piles of prizes and achievements. And that's just the beginning! Visit Fiery Venus, Metal Mercury, Cold Pluto and more. Storyline Coming Soon. Planets Megalaxy Multi-galaxy About Planets These are about the planets in the game. There will be a Universal Map, similar to the World Map. The Megalaxy NOTE: You will need an Oxygen Daisy for Magical Moon only, not other planets however. '''Earth Earth is the starting planet in the game. Earth has no gimmicks. The Moon The Moon is the second planet in the game, after you travel to space. It will be night here, and Sunflowers will sleep. There is no surprise attack here. Meteor Mars Meteor Mars is the third planet in the game. "Meteors!" is the surprise attack. Meteors will fall from the sky, crushing plants and will act like a tombstone. Fiery Venus Fiery Venus is the fourth planet in the game. Fire will randomly erupt and create a scorched tile. "Flames!" Is the surprise attack. 4-5 fire will erupt. Mercury Mercury is the fifth planet in the game. "Asteroids!" is the surprise attack. Metallic asteroids will fall on your plants and zombies. They can be broken in 5 hits. Upgrades Power-ups All these power-ups can be used in Vasebreaker. But cannot be used in I, Zombie. I, Zombie Power-ups These power-ups can be used in I, Zombie, but cannot be used in normal gameplay. Bonuses Plants See Plants vs. Zombies: Cosmical Travels/Plants. Zombies See Plants vs. Zombies: Cosmical Travels/Zombies. If you wanna join the team, click here! Click here! Category:Owned by Revern Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Cosmical Travels Category:Games